


Deflowered By Hanaya Is a Thrill

by guava



Series: Hanaya Taiga: Licensed to Deflower [3]
Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Crack, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: After being deflowered by Hanaya Taiga, Graphite and Parado couldn't get enough of their newfound thrill.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry (early) Christmas!
> 
> Written while wearing my [deflowering skirt](http://i63.tinypic.com/2pzi51j.jpg).

Following Dan Kuroto's advice on satiating his human body's primal urges, Graphite went to a bar where humans hunted for their sex partners. 

Dan's next advice was to ask humans for permission first. Graphite thus said to every human at the bar, "You, let me fuck you tonight." 

Only one human answered Graphite's mating call — Hanaya Taiga, whom Graphite had subdued in the battlefield. 

"You'll do," Hanaya said. 

Graphite looked forward to subduing Hanaya again. Yet when he thrust into Hanaya, he felt like he was transformed into a new being. As if he had found the meaning of human existence. 

* * *

Parado wanted Hanaya Taiga and to experience a sexual awakening as phenomenal as Graphite's. Through the network of computers, Parado found where Hanaya was. He waited for the opportune moment to jump out of Hanaya's computer and into his lap. 

Hanaya was just halfway through with pleasuring himself. Still holding onto his penis, Hanaya looked up at Parado and asked, "Where did you come from?" 

"Your wildest dreams." Parado shifted closer to Hanaya's crotch. "Come play with me, my human toy."

Hanaya shrugged and with a "I'm way too sleep-deprived," he went ahead to blow Parado's mind and body.

* * *

Now they had learned how to do it, Parado and Graphite thought that doing it with each other to satisfy themselves would be enough. 

But it wasn't. On their first try, all they could think about was Hanaya Taiga. Graphite recalled being inside Hanaya, and Parado recalled Hanaya being inside him. Both of them didn't know that the other was thinking of Hanaya until the moment of climax came. 

"Hanaya Taiga!" Graphite shouted. 

"Hanaya Taiga!" Parado shouted too. 

Though their goal was to turn all humans into Bugsters, in that moment, they wanted to turn each other into Hanaya Taiga. 


End file.
